


But we work so well (and we don't even know why)

by olicityarrow23



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 14:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11465058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olicityarrow23/pseuds/olicityarrow23
Summary: So I saw this prompt on Pinterest and just decided to go with it.“I mistook you for my best friend and jumped on your back in public and now I’m embarrassed”Title is from 'Why' by Sabrina Carpenter.





	But we work so well (and we don't even know why)

**Author's Note:**

> While writing this I feel like there could be more chapters, more people being introduced including everyone from the arrow verse that we know and love... let me know what you guys think.
> 
> Eddi x

Boston is a very large place. The MIT courtyard where Felicity was currently sitting up against a tree reading the core text for her next lecture, is a slightly smaller place within a much larger city. To Felicity, this courtyard had felt like a maze when she first entered it as a 16-year-old freshman. Now aged 19, about to be the first ever student to finish with a duel masters at her age, she looked around reminiscing her time here. 

A scream in the distance broke Felicity out of her trip down memory lane, lifting her head and glancing at the offending scream, she saw a group of giggling freshmen, flirting with some senior football lads. Glancing around the quad Felicity’s attention focuses on the boy in the black hoody not too far from her. His back is to her, but she knows who it is. Dropping her book, she silently makes her way towards him and the group of guys she vaguely recognises. Passing them off as Barry’s friends instead of being one hundred percent sure she starts a gentle jog towards her best friend and once near him, she promptly jumps on his back. 

“Barry!” She exclaimed mid-air.

“oomf” grumbled a voice that most definitely did not belong to Barry.

Luckily for her, the guy she jumped on, who she now realises is not her best friend, caught her. His hands gripping her legs, which have now secured themselves around his waist, tightly and turns to look at the girl who just jumped on him in the middle of the quad. 

“Can I help you?” the beautiful stranger she has just assaulted asked in a heart-shatteringly incredible voice that had Felicity feeling all kinds of giddy, despite her embarrassment. 

“Oh frack! You are definitely not Barry. Oh my God, this is so embarrassing, if you’ll excuse me I’m just gonna, get on down and go away and drown myself so that I can forget this humiliating moment” Felicity rambled at an incredible speed even by her standards, whilst wriggling to get out of his grip and off of his back. 

Except handsome stranger wasn’t letting go. 

The group of boys walking off laughing leaving them just standing in the middle of the quad, her on his back, her face growing redder by the second whilst he just stood there with the most gorgeous smiles Felicity had ever seen. Seriously this guy had to have been sculpted by god himself, it was not fair, how does she get herself in situations like this seriously?

“Now, now, now, you can’t just jump on a guy and then run away?” He teased. “If I let you down do you promise not to run?”  
Not trusting herself to speak any further Felicity nodded her head, only to realise she was on his back and the guy probably had no idea she had nodded, However, she felt herself being lowered to the ground, and despite her promise, considered making a run for it. Knowing her luck, she would trip and fall on her face so she decided to stay put and be humiliated a little less. 

The guy turned and Felicity god the full effect of his beauty and my god he was beautiful. His jaw line, his body, his eye. Sweet baby Jesus those eyes. 

“Thankyou… I think” 

“I said that out loud didn’t I?” Felicity questioned. At his nod, she hid her face in her hands and just wished she could take back everything that happened in the last 5 minutes. A warm hand gripped hers and pulled them away from her face. She looked up to see him openly staring at her. 

“Please don’t hide those beautiful baby blues from me” he murmured in such a soft voice that Felicity was surprised she didn’t melt there and then. “I don’t know why you jumped on me or who you were expecting but I’m very glad you did.”

Normally Felicity hated guys who flirted so effortlessly with everyone, but something about this guy, made her feel as though he meant it. 

“See, I thought you were my best friend Barry because I recognised your hoody, and I guess I haven’t had as much coffee as I need today cos now I’m closer to you, there’s no way you could ever be Barry as you are like twice the size of him and wow I need to stop talking.” The nervous ramble came out of her before she could stop herself.

“Don’t stop on my account, I could listen to you talk all day” beautiful stranger replied. “I’m Oliver by the way.”

Finally a name! She could stop referring to him as ‘beautiful stranger’. 

Her thought process was interrupted by a manly chuckle and she realised that yet again she had expressed her thoughts out loud. Ducking her head slightly Felicity was starting to feel like her embarrassment would never end. 

“If it helps I’ve been calling you ‘little miss sunshine’ in my head?” Oliver expressed, and she can’t quite believe what he just said. 

“My name is Felicity” 

“well, that’s less of a mouthful” 

“everything I say is a mouthful” Felicity mumbled begrudgingly to herself. 

“I have a healthy appetite, I’m sure I can handle it” Oliver quipped back, even though he knows he wasn’t meant to hear her comment.   
“Oh god, it’s too early for this. I need coffee” 

“My treat?” 

Felicity glanced up at Oliver, taking in the hopeful expression on his face. His eyes staring intently at her face, eagerly awaiting her decision. She finds herself wanting to know more about him, even though everything about him screams frat boy jock which is everything she hates about college. 

“Let me just grab my stuff” she gestures over to the tree she was previously sat under. 

Oliver smiles and follows behind her towards the tree, and helps her to gather all her belongings that are strewn haphazardly on the floor. Once her bag is finally closed, with some great difficult mind you, due to the amount of books Felicity has. Oliver grabs her bag off the floor and tosses it over his shoulder offering out his hand for Felicity to take. 

“I can carry my own bag, by the way” Felicity questions, wondering to herself if this guy is even real, or if this is just some bizarre dream she is having. 

“I know, but it looked heavy and I just figured I’d carry it and hold your hand instead.”

“Cute.” 

The pair stand just under the tree gazing at each other, blue eyes meeting blue eyes as the world around them fades into a muffled background, just the two of them exist in this moment. Felicity expects it to be awkward, but she finds that this bizarre moment they’ve created is kind of peaceful and she finds herself wishing that it never ends. 

“Felicity!” 

Their wonderful bubble collapses as the real-world seeps through, with one final glance at Oliver, Felicity is pleased to see that he looks just as disappointed as she feels. Tearing her gaze away from Oliver’s she turns to see the face of the best friend she thought she had jumped on in the first place. 

“Felicity, finally, I thought I had missed you, sorry I know I’m always late, but this time I have a perfectly good explanation and I think you’re going to be happy and oh god, this day is just the best!” Barry’s ramble would give Felicity’s a run for her money. 

“Bar, breathe. It’s okay, I know you’re always late, funny story actually; I thought I saw you, like, what? Ten minutes ago?” she glances at Oliver for confirmation. The gesture causing Barry to realise that Felicity was with someone and that she is holding his hand. “But it turns out it wasn’t you, but Oliver, and now we are going to get some coffee-” she pauses at the look of surprise on Barry’s face.   
“Today is the best!” Barry exclaims. 

Both Oliver and Felicity are shocked at the sudden outburst but Felicity just shrugs and her best friends’ antics and leaves him to it. 

“See ya later, Barry” she says whilst walking away from him, simultaneously leading Oliver towards Jitters, just around the corner from the quad. 

Walking hand-in-hand with Oliver towards her favourite coffee shop, Felicity mentally agreed with Barry that actually today was the best, and she couldn’t wait to see what else it had in store for her.


End file.
